Chimaera
by gryffindorscarlet
Summary: After running into to a man who has been missing for 5 years during an order raid, Hermione Granger begins to learn that the world is not black and white, people are not always who they say they are, and the greater good is not always good.
1. The Raid

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 1- The Raid

It was around midnight when spells began to light up the night sky. Flashes of light whipped around while screams pierced the cold air. The sounds came from order members and death eaters alike as both sides pushed past the pain in an attempt to change the tide of the war. The night began when the Order received a tip that the inner circle was meeting in an abandoned farmhouse near the outskirts of London. Despite numerous protest from lower ranked members, Harry jumped at the opportunity to foil the death eater's latest plans; however, as soon as the first group apparated outside the farmhouse it was clear that their intel had been wrong. Within seconds the mission went sideways, and the raid proved to be one of the worst raids in a few months. While the original goal was to quickly capture one of the higher ranked deatheaters the mission quickly turned into a fight for their lives. The deatheaters unfortunately had the upper hand outnumbering the order at least two to one. With their clear numbers advantage the deatheaters began to out flank the order. Analyzing the situation quickly Harry made a quick judgment call and yelled, "Retreat!"

His loud voice boomed over the chaos of the battle and order members began their retreat. Realizing their targets were leaving, the death eaters began attacking with renewed fervor, but the order pushed back equally as hard and began to portkey out of the forest to Grimmauld Place.

Currently Grimmauld Place was in a similar state of chaos. Orders members popping into the house almost randomly. A loud bang rang through the air as Remus Lupin crossed the threshold and came into view carrying an unconscious Tonks. "Molly! Molly! We need help over here!" he shouted as he ran to place Tonks on the table. Staring at Tonks, Remus was filled with guilt. Earlier that year he made the decision to welcome and return Tonks advances. It was his job to watch out for her during raids and various order missions. While he knew the metamorphmagus could undoubtedly take care of herself, Remus still felt protective of Nymphadora because he loved her. Remus knew he was no prize, but she accepted him for all his faults because she loved him.

"Remus, Harry what happened?" asked Molly Weasley as she a fellow order member to reach Tonks's side.

"We were ambushed. Our scouting report was wrong," cried Remus.

"Now we don't know that-," interrupted Harry. Harry had taken an unofficial leadership position in the order. With the death of their leader and the subsequent death of Voldemort, the order agreed that it was time to initiate some of the younger generation and Harry took it in stride.

"Damn it. We were outnumbered as soon as we got there! It's all my fault. I should have stuck close to her."

"Remus, I wasn't there, but I do know there was probably nothing you could have done. At least you apparated her out though," Molly said as she examined Tonks. "She is merely unconscious. Nothing is immediately wrong with her. Tonks should wake up in a few minutes tops."

"Oh, thank Merlin, but you should know I didn't apparate her out. I found her in the field outside after I portkeyed here," answered Remus.

"How can that be? The portkey's are keyed to our magical signature and only take one. She couldn't have activated it when she was-," started Harry, be he was quickly interrupted by a man looking worse for wear with one regular eye and one magical eye.

"Potter we need to do a head count."

"Look Mad-Eye I can't right at the moment. Kingsley, can you please-," he said turning to the tall man to his left.

"No problem Potter," answered Kingsley, one of the few order members who wasn't injured or tending to the injured. He left the group and began making his rounds to count the people. "Does everyone have their buddy?"

"I don't understand how could Tonks have gotten here unless someone already keyed to the wards sent her back here," concluded Molly. "Who could have done such a thing?"

However, Tonks began to stir just as Kingsley finished his rounds.

"I'm sorry Potter there's only one person still unaccounted."

Harry closed his eyes in defeat. As the chosen one he felt responsibility for every move the order made. "Who is it?"

"It's-,"

But before he could finish his sentence Nymphadora Tonks sat straight up from her position on the table. "HERMIONE!"

* * *

Five minutes ago….

Explosions rang through the forest as two women ran for their lives. The first was a woman with bubble gum pink hair though most of it was covered in dirt. The second had curly brown hair that was streaming behind her filled with various twigs and dirt.

"Tonks! We have to evacuate now! I heard Harry give the order!" yelled Hermione.

"I know! I know! I just can't find my portkey!" Tonks answered patting all of her pockets down quickly.

"What! Without your portkey you can't-," Hermione began but unfortunately in the pitch black of night the trees and their branches were barely visible. So much so that she did not see the tree stump until it was too late.

"Search everywhere. I know someone was left behind. I know I heard something! Go! Now!" Bellatrix Lestrange yelled. With her order light filled up the forest as deatheaters began to comb the forest.

"Hermione," Tonks whispered. Fear crept into her voice as the reality of the situation finally hit her. The only positive in the situation being everyone else in the order made it out.

"I'm fine," Hermione responded; however, Hermione knew she was far from fine. Her sudden fall resulted in her twisting her ankle. There was no way she could successfully make a run for it. Grasping a nearby tree for support she hiked herself up and gripped her wand in her hand. Knowing her options looked grim she raised her wand in Tonks direction.

"Hermione what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, but you have a better chance than me. Stupefy!" As soon as the spell hit Tonks, Hermione limped over to her and whispered another spell, "Ablego."

When the spell hit Tonks, she was whisked out of view and Hermione was left alone in the forest

* * *

Grimmauld Place

"She is right. Miss Granger is not here," concluded Kingsley as the previously relieved faces turned horrified.

"Hermione was with me when we were supposed to portkey out, but I told her I couldn't find mine and then she-I think she stunned me and next thing I know I'm waking up here," said Tonks.

"Hermione would never turn dark," asserted Harry. There was no way his best friend would betray the order.

"That's not what I'm saying," said an annoyed Tonks, "She knew I didn't have my portkey, so she made sure I got back here perhaps at the cost of her own life."

* * *

In the outskirts of London...

Hermione Granger was in bad shape. The pain in her ankle had not abated yet and she could hear the deatheaters closing in on her position. If Hermione Granger was to die she wanted to die fighting. By this point she clutched her wand close to her listening for any changes in the forests until two arms shot out and grabbed her.

"Granger stop fighting me. I'm here to help."

That voice was very familiar to her. I was the voice of her childhood tormenter Draco Malfoy. She slowly turned around.

"Here to help," Hermione spat, "More like here to finish me off." She had finally gotten a good glimpse at Draco Malfoy. No one had seen him in years, not since he had let Voldemort's inner circle into Hogwarts. His trademark blond hair illuminated in the moonlight, but that is where the similarities from their school days stopped. The years had been good to him as Malfoy was no longer skinny, but he was muscular. With much resignation, Hermione had to admit that he was very attractive.

"How dare you! You actually think I'm with them," Malfoy said his grey eyes glinted with anger.

"Well what do you want me to say? You are holding me here against my will," she whispered.

"You should be grateful. You and your order always make things worse," Malfoy said finality looking at Hermione. She was almost a whole head smaller than him.

"I will _never_ be grateful to the likes of you. You're a-," before Hermione could finish Draco cut off her lips with his own capturing them in a bruising kiss. This was not a tender kiss between two lovers, but a battle. Neither party giving in. A battle for dominance and a battle for survival until Draco pulled back for a brief second and said,

"Stupefy!" Hermione slumped forward. He stroked her hair once before whispering, "Sorry Granger. Its nothing personal, but I can't have you following me. Plus I heard you were fond of this spell. Ablego," and Hermione Granger was whisked out of sight.

 **A/N: I hoped you liked the first chapter. I'm so excited for this story. What do you guys think of Hermione? What is she going to do? Let me know what you think is going to happen. Please please please review. Thanks!**

 **Ablego is latin for to send away.**


	2. A New Directive

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 2- A New Directive

Exactly one month later Hermione Granger found herself sitting at her desk with her head in her hands. Brown tresses fell in strands in front of her face blocking her view of the paper she was supposed to be reading. Her eyes were haunted and tired; her face pale and withdrawn. It had been thirty full days after the kiss and Hermione still ruminated over it. She could still picture the dark woods; the bark of the tree digging into her back, and the crisp winter air. Hermione remembered Malfoy kissing her and then-and then stunning her. Deep down Hermione knew he probably saved her from being captured, but why? Saving her logically led to the fact that Draco Malfoy was not a death eater, but something else entirely. In the days following the incident Hermione thought her friends would notice. That by glancing at her, they would know she had betrayed them, but Hermione could not bring herself to feel guilty. Draco Malfoy managed to wake something in Hermine Granger; something that she could not put into words or even into coherent thoughts. The kiss in the woods broke the dam that held back a torrent of emotions. That kiss had evoked new feelings that Hermione had not felt since Ron or more accurately ever.

After Voldemort was defeated, it was expected that Hermione and Ron would get together, then married, and then have children, but life got in the way. Love was hardly predicable, but loving Ronald Weasley was perhaps one of the worst decisions Hermione could have made. _Brightest witch of her age_ , Hermione scoffed; _I should have known better_. While she was musing, the object of her thoughts, entered the tiny office.

"Hey Mione."

Hermione looked up sharply as Ronald Weasley crossed the threshold. Observing him quietly, she noticed he looked happier, almost lighter. His blue eyes were bright, as he carried himself without a care in the world. Ironic considering the war was not truly over.

"Yes Ronald?" Hermione said looking down once again.

"Moody called an order meeting for tonight. Grimmauld place. Six o'clock. Mum's making dinner."

"Oh ok. I'll," Hermione cleared her throat and swallowed, "I will make sure to come then."

"That's great Mione," Ron said as he moved pausing at the door, "Mione?"

The tone in his voice caused Hermione to stop, and she looked Ron in the eye for the first time since he stepped into her office. "Yes?"

"We're okay right?"

Ron's eyes looked sincere causing a lump to form in Hermione's throat and tears in her eyes.

"Yes. Better than ever."

Ron smiled and left the room causing Hermione to put her head in her hands once again. A stab of anger shot through her as she went over the previous conversation. Dealing with Ron was tough under normal circumstances without adding this Malfoy mess. Hermione wondered what Ron would say if he knew. Scratch that Hermione knew exactly what he and the rest of the order would say. Traitor.

* * *

Hours later Hermione found herself crossing the threshold of number 12 Grimmauld Place. The house looked pretty much the same. Harry could not bring himself to change much since Sirius died anyways. Of course, the house was cleaner, less dingy, but overall it was the same since Hermione first stepped foot into Grimmauld, especially the people. Entering the kitchen Hermione noted that most of the order was already there. She looked up at the clock and noted that she was thirty minutes late.

"Oh Hermione dear, We didn't hear you come in. You missed dinner, but I'll fix you something," exclaimed Mrs. Weasley at she bustled around the tiny kitchen. Her words invoked a sliver of guilt in Hermione. Coming to these gatherings, even Order meetings, was slightly more than Hermione could stomach. Hermione was no longer the same eager girl searching for praise; her friends, the people that were closest to her, saw to that.

"That's okay Mrs. Weasley. I'm not that hungry right now," Hermione responded looking at the table and sighing; the only seat left open was next to Lavender. Inwardly groaning Hermione gingerly made her way to the chair. Sitting down, she took stock of everyone at the table. Next to her Lavender gave her a weak smile that made Hermione bristle in her seat. It had been over a year and a half and being near Lavender made her skin crawl, but her smile made Hermione pause. Within that smile, Hermione saw a glimpse of the girl she befriended after Hogwarts.

"Now that we are all here," Moody said his magical eye glaring at Hermione, "we can begin. Kingsley," he finished nodding towards the older man.

"It had become clear that the enemy can predict our supposed surprise attacks. We need a new offensive," said Kingsley.

"I agree with your thinking Kingsley. What did you have in mind?" asked Arthur. The war had aged him quickly. The normal jovial man was now worn and tired.

"That is where I am currently stumped," Kingsley sighed putting his head in his hands.

"I don't understand. Why don't we just attack them at their home. Switch to offense for a change," interjected Harry.

"Because Potter, while we know where most death eater family manors are located we don't know where they actually stay," spat out Mad-Eye.

"No," said Tonks look pensive; her hair brown for a change, "but we do know where current or former sympathizers live."

"What are you saying Tonks?"

"I'm saying we turn up the heat on the death eaters through their former supporters." For once Tonks looked completely serious.

"We can pay a visit to some of our old classmates. Too bad the ferret's disappeared," said Harry gleefully.

Hermione froze in her seat. Draco Malfoy was in fact very much alive. If they knew-. He saved her life, so the least she could do is keep quiet on his appearance. What was he even doing there?

"So, if Malfoy Jr. is missing who else can we target?" asked Arthur, "Anyone else from your year that had known ties to the dark?"

"What about Pansy Parkinson? She has to have connections still, especially the way she hung all over Malfoy," added Ginny with a grimace.

"Her father doesn't live at the family estate, but reconnaissance has Parkinson definitely apparating on the doorstep at least twice a day," Kingsley confirmed as he checked his files.

"Wait! I think you are all forgetting something. Pansy hasn't done anything wrong yet. Yes, she was horrible to us in school, but attacking her makes us no better than the death eaters," implored Hermione. Lately the order had been moving in a direction that Hermione wasn't entirely comfortable with. The Order of the Phoenix tended to rule with impatience. Each day the war drew on the worse the decisions collectively became.

Hearing this Ron stood up quickly his face bright red, "WERE YOU EVEN THERE FOR THE SIX YEARS OF HELL THAT SHE PUT US THROUGH!"

"Yes, I was there Ronald, but we can't just attack anyone because we feel like it," retorted Hermione look around at the other people at the table, but they were avoiding her eyes.

"Granger, look, we can't afford to let the deatheaters go unchecked for much longer, so either get with the program or get out," drawled Mad-Eye and with this he and the rest of the order proceeded to iron out details for the next attack. _Unchecked?_ thought Hermione. This was typical of recent order meetings. Someone would come up with an idea that Hermione found morally questionable, but as soon as she spoke up Hermione would be shot down. She proceeded to zone out until she heard someone ask,

"But how will we know where to go? I mean-. I've heard those manors are like fortresses," asked Ginny. Kingsley's eyes darted over to Mad-Eye and they shared a look. Apparently satisfied Kingsley nodded and said,

"We have an informant. He came to me a month ago and bared his soul before us; he never was a death eater, but he does have connections to the dark. He has given us valuable information about several residences under veritaserum. We will use this information to conduct this raid."

"Well that's great and all, but you forgot to tell us one thing. Who's this informant?" asked Ron.

"The boy's name is Theodore Nott."

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter. What's going on with Hermione? What's wrong with the Order?**


	3. Loved Ones

**A/N: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 3: Loved Ones

Throughout the next week, the order vigorously prepared for the raid on Parkinson Manor, so Grimmauld Place served as an inn for those order members who were too tired to go home. Though Harry and Ginny had made the dusty house their home for the last five years, the secrecy and late night meetings had brought back memories. The last time everyone gathered in one place was before the battle of Hogwarts when they were all mere children. Yes, defeating Voldemort was a major victory; they had won the battle, but unfortunately, they had not won the war.

The tension was palpable in the house and Theodore Nott's arrival did not help any matters. Although he was rarely seen, his presence was definitely felt. Theodore Nott's entrance into the Order of the Phoenix was not a smooth one. His assimilation came with several protests and arguments mainly stemming from the younger generation. Ron refused to trust Theodore simply because he was a former Slytherin, and Harry followed suit. The distrust and suspicion eventually crept over to Moody, as he forbade anyone from speaking to Theodore about the upcoming mission; assumingly adopting his constant vigilance tactic.

In truth, the upcoming raid on Parkinson Manor made Hermione very uncomfortable. Their latest missions tended to toe the invisible line between good and evil. Previously it was their actions that separated the order from the death eaters, but now they were attacking seemingly innocent members of society. Pansy Parkinson was by no means kind to her during her Hogwarts years, but calling someone a "Mudblood" did not warrant an all-out attack on her childhood home. Hermione hoped this was not, in muggle terms, the straw that broke the camel's back.

Despite her reservations about the order, Hermione decided to come to Grimmauld Place to catch up with Ginny, as they had little time to spend together outside of meetings. Entering the house, Hermione sighed. While she loved the Weasleys, it was hard to take them all at once. When was eleven years old Molly and Arthur took her in and treated her like a daughter, but she wasn't their daughter. She was the daughter of Jean and Robert Granger, two dentists who were now two more casualties of the war.

"Hermione!" she heard before she was hugged from behind.

"I can't breathe," Hermione gasp before Ginny released her, "You just saw me last week."

"Ginny, give her some space she just got here," said Harry.

"I know I did, but we never got any time to talk. Especially girl talk since Bill and Fleur have all the kids," said Ginny while smirking at Harry.

"Well there will be none of that while I'm here in the room," Harry assured while steering Hermione into the kitchen, "You're just in time. Molly's finished dinner."

In the dining room, all of the Weasleys were already seated at the table except for Molly who was bustling around the kitchen. "Hermione's here!" yelled Ginny and all the Weasleys shouted their greetings. Together in battle the Weasley clan formed a fearsome bunch, but today at dinner they offered a more comforting front. Gazing at each of them Hermione longed for her own family; her own mum and dad. "Let me go and wash my hands," Hermione said as she made for the loo.

While Hermione left quickly, Ron, Ginny, and Lavender began to help themselves to food.

"Wow Lav you're getting more than me!" Ron commented as he noticed Lavender pile the food on her plate.

"Well she's eating for two now Ron," scoffed Ginny before she was elbowed by Harry. Ginny failed to notice the brunette girl still hanging by the doorway, but Harry did.

"Ummmmm-."

"You're pregnant?" Hermione asked directing the question towards Lavender. Everyone's eyes were glued to Hermione; they knew they were forbidden from mentioning it in Hermione's presence.

Lavender shifted her weight as she steeled herself for the coming confrontation, "Ummm yeah about three months along now."

Hermione's eyes darted between Harry and Ginny, her best friends. "How long have you known?"

"Lavender told us when she was about one month along," said Ginny uneasily refusing to look at Hermione.

"Since she is three months pregnant that means she told you two months ago. Two whole months Gin," Hermione whispered.

"Hermione, you have to understand it wasn't my secret to tell. It's not like you're ever around," said Ginny trailing off. Right after Hogwarts they were inseparable, but ever since a year ago Hermione stopped coming around the Burrow; she even stopped visiting Grimmauld Place.

"Yes, Gin because unlike you I have a real job that requires me to actually go to work," snapped Hermione. Ginny recoiled slightly.

"How dare you! I'm just trying to help. It's no wonder you don't have anyone; you don't even want to hang around the people you actually care about you."

"Gin-," interrupted Harry

"Oh shut up Harry!" Hermione and Ginny both yelled.

"Yes. Sorry that I don't want to hang out with the man who cheated on me and the two best friends who covered it up by lying to my face," spat Hermione.

"I'm sorry you're clearly in love with someone who obviously doesn't love you back!" yelled Ginny. Hermione could feel the blood rushing to her head and the tears welling up in her eyes. She refused to let these people see her cry.

"Hermione, wait!" but it was too late. Hermione tore off away from the kitchen. Away from the stares and away from the people.

* * *

After running out of the kitchen Hermione made a path for the one place that she could always count on: the library. She stormed into the library after closing and warding the door with shaking hands. Hermione placed her head on the wooden door and breathed slowly. She failed to notice a shadow fall over her.

"Granger?"

Hermione turned around and looked up sharply. Standing in front of her was the source of the order's dissention.

"Theodore Nott?" she asked. He, like everyone else, had changed since school. No longer was the same sneering boy from her youth, but in his place a solemn man. "I'm sorry that you were privy to my little meltdown."

"It's fine. It's not often that one can see the great Hermione Granger flustered," replied Theodore as he assessed Hermione. Her hair was usually wild and her eyes were puffy and red. Suffice it to say Hermione Granger was not having a good day. Hermione blushed.

"I'm not the great Hermione Granger anymore. I haven't been her in a long time," Hermione mumbled as the conversation turned serious.

"What has Weasley done now? Kiss someone else?" Theodore joked, but this only made Hermione sob harder.

"Have you ever been in love, Theodore?"

Theodore looked pensive for a moment. "Yes. I've only ever loved one woman."

"Does she love you?"

"I believe so."

"Must be nice. It's simpler that way."

"I wouldn't call it simple."

"Simpler than loving someone who cheated on me with one of my good friends." Hermione quipped, "Well a little while ago something-someone made me realize that I don't love him anymore, but it still hurts to see him so happy. To see everyone so happy and alive when I feel anything but alive. I guess-no I know I felt alive for that one moment."

Theodore smirked as he listened to her, "Miss ' _I felt alive for that one moment'._ Do you fancy someone other than the Weasel?"

"NO! I mean-I don't even like Ronald anymore and as for fancying someone else, it was just one kiss," Hermione justified.

"A kiss. You never mentioned a kiss," said Theodore the smirk still present on his face.

"Ughhh! I really despite you Slytherins sometimes," Hermione said throwing up her hand in frustration. They sat in silence for five minutes until Theodore broke it by saying,

"The girl, the one I love, I've loved her since the moment I saw her. She was-is beautiful. As we got older I wanted to put in a marriage contract for her, but her family wouldn't allow it. I guess my family name wasn't good enough for hers, but she loves me and I love her. Then the war broke out and everything went to hell."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said looking up at him placing her hand on his arm. Hermione had no romantic feelings for Theodore; this is the first time Hermione had spoken to him in five years, but whoever Theodore loved was lucky. She noticed like herself, Theodore Nott had changed drastically. His eyes were dark and haunted having seen things that would make Kinsley, a hardened auror balk. While she analyzed these differences, their conversation was interrupted by the opening of the library door. Ronald Weasley strode through the door.

"'Mione I thought you said we were ok. What was that?!" Ron cried but as he took in the scene before him he added, "What the hell is this?!"

 **A/N: Uh Oh! Hermione is angry with her friends and with the order. What did you guys think about the interaction between Hermione and Theodore? PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know what you think of the story and what you think is going to happen. Thanks!**

 **-gryffindor_scarlet**


	4. Unforgiving Tendencies

**A/N: I don't own anything. Please review!**

Chapter 4: Unforgiving Tendencies

The Leaky Cauldron was unusually busy for a dreary Monday afternoon. People bustled around the dingy bar ordering afternoon drinks and filling up tables. Amongst the crowd a young woman let out a groan of frustration. "Excuse me!" she said pushing past a particularly affectionate couple. Finally spotting an empty table, she bulldozed her way to the corner of the restaurant. The woman sat down carefully making sure to position herself with a clear view of the door or more specifically the people entering through the door, as it was too crowded to see the door itself. The tension in her face contradicted her youthful appearance making her normally fiery red hair appear dull. Every time someone crossed the threshold the woman looked up in anticipation. The first time it was a young couple. The second two old men. By the third time she had firmly glued her eyes to the entryway. This strange behavior continued until another young woman entered the establishment.

A petite brunette walked through the entrance with a purpose; her head on a swivel searching for something, someone through the crowds. Finally making eye contact with the woman at the corner table, she steeled herself and made her way to the corner. The brunette sat down stiffly and joined her reluctant lunch companion. Her brown eyes bored holes into the woman sitting across from her. Gryffindors through and through neither woman looked down, so they dined in silence; two statues sitting resolute across from each other each unable to find the words to say.

"Ginny-."

"Hermione-."

"You go first," Hermione said gesturing for Ginny to begin. Hermione was used to being the first one to extend the olive branch, but this time was different. Hermione refused to be the one apologize first.

"I'm sorry things got out of hand last week," Ginny began and she was sorry. For it had been almost a fortnight without Hermione to confide in. The tension was palpable in Number 12 and several arguments had broken out, but Hermione was not there for Ginny to vent to. The past few days had reminded Ginny of the last time they had a big altercation, nearly two years ago. The reason for their fight almost identical to the reasoning for this one: Ronald Weasley.

"Is that all you're sorry for? How things got out of hand?"

"I deserved that one. I'm sorry for the things I said to you, about you. I know how you feel and I just blurted it to the world-."

"No, you don't know how I feel and that's the problem, Ginny, you just simply assume. You never take the time to listen or to understand," said Hermione. This was so typical of Ginny. She always assumed that Hermione was still in love with Ron, but she wasn't anymore.

"Hermione it's been two years since you and Ron broke it off," said Ginny pleading with Hermione.

"Broke it off? Ginevra, he cheated on me!" Hermione envied how all of her friends could simply cast Ron's wrongdoings aside like it was nothing. She tried to forget. She tried to treat Ron like nothing happened between them. She tried to treat Ginny as if she never lied to her, but she could not.

Hermione's raised voice had caught the attention of other patrons at the bar and in particular two separate men, each of vastly different ages. The first was one of the oldest customers at the bar and after Hermione's outburst it was not her words that caught his attention, but the two women's identities. His eyes widened in recognition and then narrowed. His fingers tightening around the silver cane used to support his weight. Grasping the top of the cane he pulled out his wand and cast a spell to check the time. The second man was much younger, but still slightly older then the young women. His grey eyes glanced back and forth between the older man and his cane finally settling on his cane with rapt interest. As it was he was intimately familiar with that cane.

Ginny's eyes widened when she heard her full name. "Yes, I know Hermione but like I said it's been two years and Ron even apologized. And I might add, you accepted his apology, so why bring this up again? I mean I realise your still in love with Ron, but you can't take your anger out on us, especially Lavender. She is one of my good friends now, and she is not as vain now as she was back in school; you know that. I don't want to take sides."

"Yes, Lavender and I used to be close and I don't want you to take sides."

"But?" Ginny added knowing Hermione had more to say.

Hermione breathed in and said, "But you always manage to take sides."

"How so? Ron is my brother and I am your friend," Ginny stated simply.

"Are you? This is second time you have kept something from me."

"For your own protection," implored Ginny.

"I don't need your protection. You're not my mother and you certainly aren't my sister."

Ginny recoiled visibly as tears welled up in her eyes. "There was a time when you considered me your sister and I you."

"Look Ginny, I know you mean well and I-I love you for it," Hermione said leaning in to the conversation, "but I'm not the same little girl that I was in Hogwarts. I need time."

"Time? More time than two years?"

"Time to realize that you aren't the same girl either," said Hermione ignoring Ginny's previous statement. "Just give me time."

"Time. I can do that, but Hermione?"

"Yeah?" Hermione said tiredly

"Please don't shut us out. I'll give you space Hermione, whatever you need, but no matter how you feel you're still my sister," pleaded Ginny. Her statement caused Hermione to stare blankly ahead. She did not know if they would be friends again, let alone sisters, but Hermione knew she would give it adequate thought.

"I'm going to stay here; I need to gather my thoughts," said Hermione abruptly and Ginny knew a dismissal when she heard one. She promptly stood up and began to walk out of The Leaky Cauldron until she stopped in the doorway after hearing shouts. Back at the bar the second man had incited commotion. He brandished his wand pointing it at the older man who was by now next to Ginny halfway out the door. "Hey!" he said, but his shout had fallen on deaf ears, as the older man continued to run eventually turning the corner and disappearing out of sight.

The same shout caught Hermione's attention causing her to look up. And just as Hermione turned around to glance back at Ginny still in the doorway, the world exploded right before her eyes, and she knew no more. The first man now safely outside put his wand back his cane and smiled.

 **A/N: This chapter was one of my favorites to write and I hope you guys like it. Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far!**

 **-gryffindor_scarlet**


	5. Aftereffects

**A/N: I don't own anything**

 **Please review! I need feedback!**

Chapter 5: Aftereffects

That afternoon had to be one of the worst in Cho Chang's life. The last time Cho had felt the same level of devastation came during the Triwizard Tournament. While the war had started long before Harry Potter was born, the Triwizard Tournament marked the official beginning for Cho. The majority of the year was filled with excitement and raging hormones until Cedric appeared in the clearing. She had expected Cedric to appear first in the clearing, as he was heavily favored, but nothing could have prepared her for that sight. She didn't about the portkey or the graveyard; all she knew was the fact that her boyfriend was dead. Cedric's dead body would forever be engrained in her mind, just like this normally mundane Monday morning.

This day began like all others. Cho woke up before her alarm opting to remain in the bed until the last minute. She drank her morning pumpkin juice in addition to some muggle coffee that her friend had introduced her to. Once the coffee entered her system she proceeded to apparate to work.

Cho Chang loved almost everything about her job. The benefits of helping people outweighed the negative, sometimes stressful, aspects of her career. Choosing to apparate into the heart of the atrium instead of the workroom, Cho was not prepared for the sight that met her. The typically quiet, orderly ward was teaming with people in various states of injury. Healers pushed past each other trying to attend to the multitude of patients.

"What's going on?" she asked her coworker.

"There was a massive explosion at the Leaky Cauldron. I haven't seen so many injuries since the battle of Hogwarts."

"I can help. Just point me somewhere and I'll be on my way."

Her coworker pointed her to one of the rooms usually reserved for important cases. Entering the room Cho looked at her patient. Of course, she recognized the woman, but she had to treat her the same nonetheless. The healer took out her wand and ran a diagnostic charm. Unlike the other patients, this woman had no cuts just bruising and a concussion. Noticing the abnormality, the healer turned to her assistant and said,

"Go get her friends and family. I would like to ask them some questions."

* * *

 _The same shout caught Hermione's attention causing her to look up. And just as Hermione turned around to glance back at Ginny still in the doorway, the world exploded right before her eyes, and she knew no more. Almost Immediately the blast threw Hermione out of chair. Her head hit the wall and she slid down the wall gasping in pain. Hermione's hand immediately went to the back of her head and she cursed inwardly when she saw the red blood coating her hand. Hermione looked up and saw a man in her field of vision. Despite not recognizing him, he looked distinctly familiar._

" _Bloody hell! You were not supposed to be here," he said kneeling next to her. Now that he was close, Hermione got a closer look at him. He was approximately the same age as her, but his gray eyes were clearly well beyond his years. They contained a deep pain and sadness that Hermione had only seen in one other person before: Harry Potter._

" _Who-," she tried to get out, but the words eluded Hermione. The pain in her head almost too much. Who is this man? He obviously knew her, but considering the whole wizarding world knew her it was not a huge leap._

" _Shhhh!" he said taking out his wand healing her obvious cuts. "Granger. I can't-. Granger! Granger!"_

"Miss Granger? Miss Granger?" came a muffled voice.

"Hermione!"

The first thing Hermione noticed after opening her eyes were the two blue orbs staring down at her. "She's awake! Lav, go get the healer."

"Ron?" Hermione croaked as she recognized him. His eyebrows crinkled with worry as she took in his form. Stubble covered his chin and his red hair stuck up in all directions. _What had happened?_ "What's going on? Where am I?" she said now directing her attention to Cho Chang who entered the room.

"I'm your healer. You were brought in here, St. Mungo's, earlier today. Do you remember what happened?"

"I don't know. My head feels fuzzy."

"That's probably the concussion. You were in an accident this afternoon, an explosion. Does that help?" Cho said ordering a pain relief potion for Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione scrunched her face as she remembered was happened earlier that day, "I went to The Leaky Caldron to meet Ginny. Ginny-. Where is she? Is she okay?"

"Mrs. Potter is fine. She just had a few minor injuries, so she should be able to leave in an hour or so," said Cho.

"I was arguing with her and was so angry. I said some things and she said some things, and then she got up to leave. As Ginny left there was some commotion in the pub. Almost immediately it exploded."

"Yes it seems like you were caught up in the middle of the explosion; however, it's strange," started Cho.

"Strange? What does that mean?" added Ron.

"Yes, Miss Granger here has no cuts. I assumed she was outside of the pub when it exploded, but based on what you just said it doesn't make sense. Are you sure you don't remember anything else?"

Hermione furrowed her brow. "I-," her voice cracked. Hermione thought back to the Leaky Cauldron and her dream.

" _Bloody hell! You were not supposed to be here," he said kneeling next to her._

" _Who-," she tried to get out, but the words eluded Hermione. The pain in her head almost too much._

" _Shhhh!"_

She had never seen the man that shushed her before, but he was still familiar.

"I don't remember anything else."

"Are you sure?" Cho asked skeptically.

"Positive," Hermione said definitively, but despite her decisiveness there were two things she did not know. The first was the identity of the man in the pub. The second was that this was only the first time he had saved her, and it certainly would not be the last.

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter! Please review! I would love feedback on the story so far. What do you want to see more of and what could I work on? Thanks!**

 **gryffindor_scarlet**


End file.
